User talk:Ijner iaraba
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Hola Ijner!, mi Nieta xD! cuanto tiempo ha pasado, creo que ya un año lol. Bueno, para responder a todas tus preguntas, lo voy a hacer en esta misma wikia... aquí va: 1. No es nada en especial en realidad, solo que me di cuenta de que las wikias en Inglés están asi como más completas, aprovecho que se ''Engurishu, ''reviso los contenido, me informo y son... como un poco más serias que las en Español (algunas); además que ya nadie me quería (ni me quiere xd) en la BW Dx. 2. Como dije antes ya nadie me quiere y además que se sentiría como medio raro que luego de 2 o 3 años de inactividad absoluta vuelva así como si nada y comience a editar... cabe resaltar no tengo un motivo lo suficientemente importante como para volver a editar. Además de que ya no sigo mucho Bleach (aunque me sigue gustando obviamente). 3. No puedo ayudarte a recordar XD y no es como que sea activo en esta, solo tengo 103 ediciones (que pena xd) porque edito una cosa que veo no más, soy activo en otras más. De todos modos claro que te ayudo, solo pregunta e intentaré ser lo más util posible :). The Border of Phantasm 21:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Mis más sinceras Disculpas Perdoname por no haberte respondido durante toda la semana, tuve que ir donde mi abuela (si, hasta yo como abuelo tengo abuela xd) y me quede allí por toda la semana, recién llegue ayer en la noche. De verdad lo siento por no haberte ayudado con los wiki-codigos pero que bien que al menos lograste cumplir lo que querías hacer. Me siento realmente mal al leer lo que me dejaste en la discusión, era como si hablaras sola T.T The Border of Phantasm 03:19, July 21, 2013 (UTC)